A conventional load generation system based on virtual users just focuses on performing load and stress tests. That is, the conventional load generation system is operated in a manner to capture specific packet samples of an actual client, appropriately manipulate the captured specific packet samples, and transmit a large amount of data to a server.
Due to the characteristics of an online game, there are cases where information, such as an ID, a password and a session key value, need to vary on a per-session basis. For this purpose, simple packet manipulation is performed. That is, different types of content can be applied to respective sessions by manipulating specific items in a previously captured packet list, thereby allowing the generation of a large number of simple and repetitive packets.
Meanwhile, a load generation system based on a virtual user which is capable of capturing packets during an actual game and of generating new packets by performing simple manipulation on the captured packets has been researched. Furthermore, research into the addition of a structure for constructing a virtual network line to a simulation environment to test the stability of a server in a network environment similar to an actual one has been conducted.
However, since the conventional load generation system based on a virtual user is configured to use captured packets without changing them or to regenerate loads by using simple manipulation, the utility of the test is low. That is, only a simple type of load test can be conducted. As a result, since an online game server uses more complicated game logic than that of a general server application such as a web service, it is difficult to conduct a complicated logic stability test using a general packet reuse method.